Je suis venu par ton âme
by Itziar
Summary: Yo he venido por tu alma.... un amor que ha cruzado incluso la barrera del tiempo... lograran la felicidad que les fue negada?... La reencarnación del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos ha aparecido... S&S T&E... Capitulo 3 arriba!LEANLO!
1. Default Chapter

**_Je suis venu par ton âme…_**

**_(Yo he venido por tu alma…)_**

**_Capítulo 1: "Una nueva oportunidad…"_**

**_"Existió una vez, en la época de caballeros y princesas, la magia creada para salvar el mundo, su creador, y junto a ellos dos jóvenes hechiceros cuyo amor era infinito. Pero las circunstancias de la vida, y su destino, no les permitirían ser felices. Ambos habían luchado para ayudar a la humanidad, en contra del rey Dilandau, un poderoso hechicero, quien en su ambición por lograr el dominio total de la tierra, había destruido todo a su paso._**

**_Al final, una gran batalla se llevó a cabo… y cuando todo se veía perdido, apareció uno de los hechiceros más poderosos existentes en la tierra. Su nombre… Clow Leed._**

**_Con la ayuda de este hombre, lograron destruir a Dilandau, pero este reuniendo lo último que quedaba de sus poderes, en su agonía, los maldijo a vivir aquella pesadilla nuevamente. Habiendo terminado aquel conjuro, expiró. Sin embargo en aquel campo de batalla también perecieron aquellos enamorados._**

**_Clow, no queriendo que aquella historia se repitiese, pero sin poder hacer nada para evitar la maldición, creó unas cartas mágicas con las cuales podría ayudar a aquella pareja en el futuro. Estando al tanto de que él también renacería, selló sus recuerdos para que estos sirvieran a su futura reencarnación, y también selló aquel libro de misteriosas cartas, para que solo el elegido pudiera utilizarlas…"_**

**_"Quinientos años después, en una época de tecnología y luz, una dura batalla recién comenzaba. Un malvado hombre llamado Shinishi, en su ambición por conseguir más poder, había atacado países completos con la ayuda que le brindaba la Organización Death Sky, de la cual era su fundador, con la cual destruía a quien se negase a aceptar sus convicciones o también su estilo de vida._**

**_Muchas batallas se había llevado a cabo, y mucha sangre se había derramado. Este hombre había logrado apoderarse de casi todas las tierras colindantes a su región, Pero había dos de ellas que se negaban a rendirse. Eran dos países muy antiguos… Lamentablemente para su suerte, cada intento por atacar aquellas tierras se había convertido en masacres. Pero aquel hombre fue víctima de una extraña enfermedad que lo llevó a la muerte._**

**_Cuando todos pensaban que aquella pesadilla había terminado, pues no existía persona alguna que pudiera reemplazarle, un joven llamado Kimura apareció, reclamando el lugar que por sangre le pertenecía… lo que nadie imaginaba que aquel no era otro que la reencarnación del poderoso hechicero… Dilandau"._**

Mes segundo del año de la Luna Nueva, Hong Kong… 2:30 am…

Era de noche en el gran castillo que pertenecía a la Familia Li desde hacía ya dieciséis generaciones… En una de las habitaciones del tercer piso, Shaoran Li, quien pronto cumpliría los dieciocho años, y tendría que tomar su lugar como representante de su Clan en el Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, pero por sobre todo se convertiría en el soberano de aquellas tierras, dormía intranquilo… Despertó cerca de las 12 del día siguiente, muy sudado, pero sobre todo confundido por lo que le sucedía.

_Flash-Back _

_En medio de los jardines del palacio del Sur, un muchacho se encontraba de pie junto a una hermosa jovencita de ojos esmeralda, que estaba sentada sobre una pileta que coronaba el lugar, mientras era iluminada majestuosamente por aquella luna, quien era testigo de aquella escena. Habían salido segundos antes del salón en el que se llevaba a cabo la fiesta por el cumpleaños del príncipe. _

- _¿Pero por qué no quieres aceptar mi propuesta-preguntaba el joven -Lo único que deseo es que seas mi esposa… lo demás no importa!_

- _Es muy simple… Si acepto pondríamos en peligro a demasiadas personas. Lo siento, pero sé que al igual que a mí, no te agradaría cargar con la vida de miles de inocentes que puedan morir si no se realiza esta alianza -dijo tranquilamente la muchacha. A pesar de todo su corazón se sentía verdaderamente desgarrado al no poder aceptar lo que ella misma había deseado desde que le conoció -Estás comprometido con la princesa del Sur y así debe ser. Aunque para ella también sea duro… Sin embargo nos enfrentamos nada menos que a Dilandau… el despiadado rey del norte, que ha deseado las tierras del este y del sur, para completar su ambición ¡No lo podemos permitir!_

- _Siempre estás pensando en los demás… me gustaría creer que algún día me dirás que aceptas._

- _Tal vez ese día nunca llegue -pensó la joven perdiendo su mirada en el estrellado cielo. El agua caía suavemente por la pileta, mientras ella jugueteaba con sus dedos en el cristalino líquido._

- _Quisiera que al menos aceptases algo que tengo para ti -dijo el muchacho hurgando en su bolsillo. Sacó una pequeña cajita -Ábrela -agregó entregándosela. _

- _Pero… -exclamó la joven al ver su contenido. Era un colgante muy bello, de plata. Tenía un aro alrededor de una estrella de ocho puntas. En el centro de la estrella, llevaba incrustado un diamante blanco. Finalmente llevaba unas pequeñas alas a sus costados ¡No puedo aceptar eso!_

- _Tienes que hacerlo… porque ese será el símbolo de nuestro amor… y porque no existe ni existirá otra dueña que no seas tú -agregó muy seguro de lo que decía. Tal vez por primera vez en su vida era franco con sus sentimientos. Sacó la estrella de la cajita y la colgó al cuello de la joven._

- _Yo… yo te a… -comenzó la muchacha muy nerviosa. Pero fue interrumpida por una desconocida voz._

- _¡Bravo-dijo apareciendo de detrás de unos arbustos mientras aplaudía. _

- _¿Dilandau…-preguntó el muchacho._

- _Tranquilo… Yo solo he venido porque… no me desagradaría tener como esposa a esa preciosura. Es muy fuerte y hermosa… -señalando a la joven -Tienes hasta mañana por la mañana para entregármela o de lo contrario destruiré ambos reinos… y sabes que puedo hacerlo. Ambos lo saben…_

- _¡Eres un imbécil-exclamó el joven lanzándose sobre el tipo, pero este desenfundó la espada que llevaba en su cinto, y en un rápido movimiento la afilada hoja quedó en el cuello de su atacante._

- _Ni lo sueñes… tú no me pones una mano encima. Si te mueves un milímetro más, no dudaré en matarte. Ni siquiera necesitaría hacer uso de mis poderes para cortarte la cabeza ¿me oíste? El muchacho se enfureció y atacó a Dilandau, pero éste esquivó el golpe y le devolvió un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago. El joven cayó al piso casi sin poder respirar._

- _¡No-exclamó la muchacha mientras corría a su lado._

- _La próxima vez no dudaré en matarte… si te dejo con vida es solo porque me agradará verte sufrir… Tómalo como una venganza de mi parte. Recuérdalo bien… tienes hasta mañana para venir conmigo… Cerezo… -dijo Dilandau a la muchacha mientras enfundaba su espada y desapareciendo con ayuda de sus poderes. - espero que disfrutes… la última noche con tu amado -se escuchó su voz._

_El muchacho vio como Dilandau desaparecía… una sensación de odio invadió su cuerpo. Era horrible. Se sentía impotente y desvalido. ¿Acaso no tenía otra opción¡Eso jamás… antes de dejar a la joven prefería morir!_

- _Quizá sea lo mejor -pronunció suavemente la muchacha._

- _¿Qué estás diciendo¡Olvídalo! Antes de dejarte prefiero morir ¿me escuchaste-pero la muchacha puso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios._

- _Tal vez nuestro deseo sea intenso, pero nuestro destino no nos tiene deparado estar juntos. No al menos aquí… y a pesar de que ambos somos hechiceros, estamos en medio de una guerra entre países que amenaza destruir y traer consigo la muerte y desolación. No quiero eso… ni para ti, ni para nadie._

- _Pero yo te amo… ¿qué hay de nosotros-preguntó el joven._

- _Nosotros solo somos juguetes del destino… Recuerda que yo también… te Amo -dijo la joven acercándose lentamente al muchacho y besándole apasionadamente, mientras algunas tibias lágrimas caían por su rostro. Este la abrazó. No quería… no deseaba que aquel beso terminase… ella le decía adiós… ese beso no era otra cosa que una dura y desgarradora despedida. La joven iba a ponerse de pie, pero el muchacho la retuvo, abrazándola con mayor intensidad._

- _No lo permitir_

- _Lo siento -fue lo último que el joven escuchó de la muchacha, pues esta utilizando sus poderes le dejó inconsciente._

_Fin Flash-Back _

¿Qué rayos significa esto-se preguntaba algo confundido. No era la primera vez que soñaba con aquella pareja, pero en esta ocasión el sueño había sido demasiado claro. Mientras pensaba en eso, suena la puerta de su habitación -Pase...

¡Shaoran¿Aun no estás levantado-preguntó una muchacha de cabello negro, el cual llevaba amarrado en dos rodetes ¡Hoy partiremos a Japón!

¡Aun no comprendo el motivo por el que vamos allí-exclamó el muchacho a quien no le agradaba la idea de viajar.

- Solo son negociaciones… por lo de Kimura. Sabes que es el único país de la alianza de Oriente que no fue dominado por Shinishi en sus tiempos ni ha caído ahora bajo el mandato de Kimura, a parte del nuestro, ya que están bajo la protección del Concilio.

- Solo porque hay sobrevivientes de los hechiceros del pasado -agregó el joven -Ya lo sé.

- Vamos no seas flojo y levántate de una vez… tu madre te espera abajo, ya todo está listo y el chofer nos espera.

¡Ok! Bajaré en unos minutos.

Mientras Meiling salía de su habitación, el joven se desperezó, y luego sacando una toalla del closet se dirigió a la ducha. Dejó que el agua cayera por su cabeza, mientras intentaba no pensar en ese sueño. Salió de la ducha y tomando la ropa que había dejado sobre su cama la noche anterior, cuando había terminado su maleta, se vistió apresuradamente. Cuando llegó a la entrada, su madre le miró molesta.

- Me disculpo madre por llegar retrasado.

- Espero que tengas una buena justificación para tu retraso. Pero no la escucharé ahora -dijo seriamente Ieran Li -Suban al automóvil. Espero que alcancemos el vuelo.

A la orden de Ieran, todos subieron al automóvil que los llevaría al aeropuerto. Viajarían en aquella comitiva Ieran Li, Meiling, Shaoran, y el guardia personal de la familia. Su nombre era Yue. A pesar de que el automóvil iba sobre la velocidad permitida en la carretera, no lograron llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto. Así que tuvieron que cambiar los pasajes para el siguiente vuelo que saldría dentro de una hora.

- Genial Shaoran! Gracias a ti, tendremos que viajar todos separados -se quejó Meiling.

¿Por qué?

- Solo pudimos conseguir un asiento en primera clase, dos en clase ejecutiva y uno en clase turista -explicó Yue, quien se encontraba junto la señora Li -El vuelo está copado.

- Ya veo…

- Bueno… Yue irá en clase turista, Meiling irá conmigo en clase ejecutiva y tú irás solo en primera clase… ¿entendido-preguntó Ieran con tono de mandato. Aquella mujer infundía respeto incluso a quien no le conocía.

- Sí -asintieron Yue y Meiling. Shaoran solo movió ligeramente la cabeza a modo de afirmación.

Mientras tanto una joven bajaba a toda prisa al taxi que había llamado minutos atrás llevando consigo sus maletas. No alcanzó a revisar la habitación del hotel, pero confiaba en no haber olvidado nada. Miró su reloj y se desesperó nuevamente…

¡Voy tarde¡Voy tarde¡Perderé el avión-pensaba desanimada.

Cuando abordaron el avión, Shaoran se dirigió a su asiento. Faltaban solo minutos para que este despegara, cuando llega una de las azafatas acompañando a una jovencita que seguramente tendría su edad, de estilizada figura y ojos color esmeralda. Shaoran sentía que aquellos ojos los había visto antes, pero… ¿Dónde?

- Este es su asiento señorita. Por favor abroche su cinturón de seguridad porque vamos a despegar -dijo la azafata mientras se iba. La muchacha tomó el cinturón, intentando abrocharlo, pero éste estaba dándole más problemas de los que esperaba.

¿Te ayudo-ofreció Shaoran.

- No muchas gracias -dijo la muchacha -Ya lo logré. La verdad es que siempre tengo problemas con lo mismo. Es que no me agradan los aviones… ¿Tu nombre es…?

- Shaoran Li.

- Un gusto conocerte Li -saludó la muchacha -Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto -se presentó.

- Es para mí un gusto también -dijo distraídamente el joven. En eso llega una de las azafatas.

¿Se les ofrece algo?

- Si… quiero una soda -pidió Li.

¿Y para la señorita-preguntó nuevamente la azafata señalando a Sakura, quien observaba por la ventana, sin preocuparse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Shaoran tocó el hombro de Sakura y esta dio media vuelta.

¿Deseas algo-preguntó el muchacho.

- Eh… bueno sí. Una almohada… la verdad es que no he dormido nada -la azafata se alejó en busca de las cosas, mientras el muchacho se quedó observando a Sakura. Sin duda era una joven muy bella, pero su sola visión, le producía… nostalgia. Como si la hubiese conocido y… ¿Vas de vacaciones-preguntó inocentemente Sakura.

- No… voy por algunos asuntos personales. ¿Pero cómo sabes que no soy de allí?

- Porque tus facciones son un poco diferentes, al igual que tu acento -dijo sonriendo la muchacha.

- Ya veo… ¿Y tú vives en el Tokio?

- Si… -en ese instante aparece la azafata con la almohada y la soda de Shaoran.

- Aquí está lo que pidieron. Que tengan un buen viaje -agregó la mujer.

Shaoran puso su vaso sobre una mesita en la que ya se encontraba abierta su Laptop. Mientras tanto Sakura se acomodó para dormir. Luego de unos instantes la joven se quedó dormida. El muchacho decidió comenzar con lo que estaba haciendo en su computadora, pero la figura de aquella muchacha le perturbaba. La observó atentamente… aquella figura tan delicada… su cabello un poco revuelto… aquel pálido pero al parecer suave rostro…

¡Pero en qué diablos estoy pensando-se repetía una y otra vez Shaoran. Se obligó a fijar la atención en su trabajo. En eso Sakura da media vuelta y queda apoyada en el hombro del muchacho, quien se ruborizó al tope. En eso llega otra de las azafatas, quien traía una cobija para Sakura.

- Disculpe -dirigiéndose a Li -Su novia debe tener algo de frío -mientras le entregaba la cobija y se retiraba del lugar. Con el solo hecho de escuchar de parte de la mujer la palabra "novia", mientras Sakura dormía plácidamente apoyado en su hombro, lo llevó a pasar de un tono rosa a uno completamente rojo ¡Con suerte y llevaba conociendo a esa muchacha un poco más de media hora! En ese instante la joven despertó.

- Lo siento -dijo algo avergonzada al notar la escena de segundos atrás.

- No te preocupes.

¿Te sientes mal-preguntó Sakura al ver su rostro ¿Tienes fiebre-agregó posando su mano en la frente del joven -No… no es eso.

- No te preocupes… estoy bien -dijo Shaoran mientras torpemente tomaba el vaso entre sus manos y se tomaba todo el líquido que en él había. Sakura le miraba confundida ante la situación.

Muy cerca de ellos, un joven de unos dieciocho años, de cabello azabache y unos profundos ojos azules miraba divertido aquella escena.

- Bueno… la primera parte del plan ya está lista.

- Todo salió como usted lo había planeado… amo Eriol -dijo la muchacha que lo acompañaba, quien tendría veintidós o veintitrés años.

- Así es… su futuro comienza… aquí -susurró el muchacho.

**_Notas de la autora:_**

**_Bueno... aquí tenemos el primer capitulo de una nueva historia... Jijiji... ya se que por ahí hay quienes quisieran asesinarme pues aun no termino los otros tres fics (y créanme que puedo sentir como The Dark me persigue con un cuchillo en sus manos... es escalofriante... comadre estoy haciendo todos los intentos por terminar el capitulo de las espadas... P) y ya estoy publicando un cuarto... bueno... es lo ke hay... lo que pasa es que cuando empiezo a escribir la continuación de los otros fics me viene la inspiración para escribir algo nuevo... y es así como termina convirtiéndose en esto... bueno espero que les agrade y dejen sus opiniones... espero llegar a 5 reviews... si es así no duden que habrá un nuevo capitulo muy pronto... ¿como puedo estar tan segura? Porque ya lo tengo escrito... P_**

**_Solo eso... dejen comentarios... Au revoir..._**


	2. chapitre2

**_Je suis venu par ton âme…_**

**_(Yo he venido por tu alma…)_**

**_Capítulo 2: "El poder oculto de Clow…"_**

Aeropuerto Moon Light… Tokio, Japón…

Una jovencita muy bella, de cabello negro y ojos azules esperaba ansiosa la llegada de su querida prima y amiga Sakura. Un joven a su lado intentaba tranquilizarla, mientras le entregaba una soda que traía para ella.

¡Vamos Tomoyo tranquilízate! Ella llegará de un momento a otro.

- Es fácil decirlo, pero difícil llevar a cabo tu petición Yukito -dijo la joven mirando a su acompañante. Era un joven bastante más alto que Tomoyo, de cabello gris y ojos cafés -Además… ¿tú no la extrañas?

- Pues… si -dijo algo avergonzado el muchacho. Por alguna razón sentía una atracción hacia esa muchacha desde que la conoció, cuando ella sólo tenía 15 años. En ese instante se escucha un anuncio por el altavoz del aeropuerto.

- El vuelo 706 proveniente de Hong Kong acaba de aterrizar en la pista tres…

¡Ese es su vuelo-exclamó Tomoyo. Ambos se dirigieron a la sala de desembarco, para sorprender a Sakura.

En tanto, aun en el avión, Sakura recién despertaba luego de quedarse nuevamente dormida. Shaoran la miró por última vez, y cuando iba a bajar del avión ella le detuvo.

- Li… quería disculparme por lo que pasó durante el vuelo.

- No te preocupes.

- Bueno… fue un gusto conocerte -agregó la jovencita. Luego se dirigió a la puerta de salida. En eso choca con un muchacho cayendo ambos al piso. El joven la ayudó a ponerse de pie, mientras recogía las pertenencias que llevaba Sakura en su bolso y que, con la caída, habían quedado desparramadas en el piso.

- Discúlpame… iba algo distraído -dijo el joven ojiazul entregándole el bolso a la muchacha.

- No te preocupes -agregó despreocupadamente Sakura.

Caminó hasta la salida y se dirigió inmediatamente a buscar sus maletas... cuando ya había recuperado todas se encaminó a la salida. Cerca de aquel lugar Shaoran observaba aquella escena. Meiling al verle distraído, se acercó a él.

- Shaoran… ¿Qué haces?

- Nada -dijo mirando en otra dirección.

¿Quien es ella?... ¿La conoces-refiriéndose a Sakura.

¿Debería conocerla?

- Pues, no… supongo -dijo algo desalentada Meiling ¡Bueno entonces vamos! Todavía debemos instalarnos en el hotel, y llegar a la cita con los gobernantes de Tokio.

En tanto Sakura escuchó una voz que le llamaba a unos metros de ella, mientras le saludaba con la mano.

¡Sakura!

¿Tomoyo¿Qué estás haciendo aquí-preguntó la muchacha.

¿Pues no es obvio? Vinimos a recogerte -dijo señalando a Yukito. Sakura se sonrojó al ver al muchacho.

¡Qué gusto me da verlos-agregó sonriendo.

Palacio de Gobierno de Tokio… 6:30 pm…

Ieran Li se encontraba sentada en un cómodo sillón de la sala de estar del palacio. Al igual que su hogar, se trataba de un castillo de más de 600 años de antigüedad, con las respectivas modificaciones para la comodidad de sus ocupantes que la tecnología de la época permitía. Estaba acompañada por Yue que estaba de pie cerca de la puerta, y de Shaoran que estaba de pie a su lado. En ese instante ingresa al salón una mujer de rostro pasivo, de unos 40 años aproximadamente, de cabello azabache, el cual llevaba arreglado en una cómoda melena, y ojos negros.

- Bienvenida -saludó la mujer -Soy la gobernante actual de Japón. Mi nombre es Sonomi Daidouji.

- Un gusto… Yo soy Ieran Li, actual gobernante de Hong Kong y este es mi hijo Shaoran Li, futuro gobernante de nuestro país -Debido a los problemas existentes durante los últimos siglos ambos países aun se regían por una marcada monarquía -Supongo que estará al tanto de los motivos que me traen a este lugar.

- Así es… supongo que el concilio la ha enviado -dijo la mujer.

- Si… estamos muy preocupados por la inestabilidad existente en esta nación. A pesar de encontrarse bajo la protección del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente, debido a la importancia de estas tierras en el cumplimiento de la profecía escrita hace quinientos años, el poder del antiguo mago Clow aun no ha sido liberado -explicó Ieran Li.

- Usted mejor que nadie se imaginará que esta situación nos preocupa mucho, pero no sabemos a ciencia cierta quien es el elegido, y en todo caso donde se encuentra oculto ese poder -dijo seriamente Sonomi.

- Eso lo sé… es por eso que el Concilio está viendo la forma de crear algún tipo de barrera, que sirva de protección a ambos países, mientras la profecía no se cumpla. Pero para eso necesitamos de la ayuda de los hechiceros que existan en este país -dijo la soberana de Hong Kong.

- Pues… no nos será difícil encontrarlos… Yukito Tsukishiro es uno de los más poderosos hechiceros, y con su magia podrá invocar a aquellos que están dispersos en nuestras tierras. Sin embargo no sé si con ellos sea suficiente…

- Cualquier tipo de ayuda es buena -comentó Shaoran -La verdad es que en nuestra nación se encuentra la mayor parte de los hechiceros que quedan en la tierra. Pero también existe la posibilidad de que si Kimura se entera de la existencia de la magia, busque crear una alianza con aquellos que han sido expulsados, o que de por sí nunca quisieron regirse bajo las leyes del Concilio. ¿Sabe usted lo que significaría eso?

- Podrían cruzar la actual barrera… tal vez en ese sentido tenga razón joven Li -agregó Sonomi -Sin duda será un buen gobernante cuando deba tomar ese lugar.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta. Entró uno de los guardias y le avisó a Sonomi de la presencia de su hija en aquel lugar.

- Ieran Li… le presento a mi hija Tomoyo Daidouji -dijo mientras ingresaba al salón acompañada de Yukito.

- Un gusto conocerla -saludó la muchacha a Ieran haciendo una sutil reverencia. Luego se dirigió a su madre, también haciendo una reverencia.

- Madre… pido disculpas por el retraso.

- No te preocupes hija… sé los motivos y me alegra que ella ya esté de regreso -dijo la mujer -Bueno… me agradaría que se hospeden aquí, en el palacio. Algo me dice que ya ni los hoteles en este lugar son totalmente seguros. Además en este lugar se puede practicar con magia sin tener problemas. La mayor parte de las personas que viven en estas tierras aun le temen a los hechiceros.

- Tal vez tenga razón, además estaremos alrededor de dos semanas en este lugar -dijo Ieran -En lo que respecta a los hechiceros… Supongo que este joven debe ser Yukito Tsukishiro… ¿o me equivoco?

- No se equivoca -dijo Tomoyo.

- Pues veo que tiene grandes poderes -agregó la mujer.

- No más que su hijo -confesó un sorprendido Yukito -Había escuchado hablar de él, pero no pensé que con tan corta edad tuviese tal aura.

- Gracias -dijo Shaoran a quien no le agradaba aquel tema de conversación. La última vez que aquel tema había salido a relucir midiendo sus poderes con Sorata Arisugawa, un muchacho de gran poder y uno de los siete Fuuin.

Luego de aquella conversación, enviaron a algunas personas en busca de Meiling, y de las pertenencias de los visitantes. Se instalaron en las habitaciones que les fueron entregadas y esperaron la llegada de la cena. Shaoran, quien no deseaba quedarse encerrado en su habitación, salió a recorrer el castillo.

Tomoyo le había sugerido que se quedase un tiempo a vivir en el castillo. Sabía que Touya Kinomoto no regresaría hasta mediados de Abril y recién era Febrero. Sakura había aceptado de muy buena gana. Ahora daba un paseo por el castillo… No lo visitaba desde que el año anterior se había trasladado a Hong Kong para terminar su último año de estudio en una de las preparatorias de aquel lugar. Iba algo distraída, por lo que no escuchó los pasos provenientes del pasillo perpendicular al cual caminaba. Cuando una figura masculina apareció en ese lugar, sorprendiéndola…

¡Aaaaaah-dio un grito de horror como reacción. Al notar que se trataba de una persona intentó calmar su corazón el que parecía querer escaparse de su pecho.

- Sé que tengo cara de ogro cuando me enfado pero no creo que sea como para gritar -dijo bastante divertido.

- Lo siento yo… -intentó disculparse Sakura pero al mirarle a los ojos descubrió que se trataba del muchacho del avión.

¿Tú…?

- Yo lo lamento… lo que sucede es que iba algo distraída y no te sentí venir -mientras decía esto el joven buscó su mirada la cual estaba dirigida al piso.

- Supongo que no te has olvidado de mí… Sakura Kinomoto.

- Por supuesto que no… tú eres el chico del avión -dijo torpemente Sakura.

- El chico del avión…

- Me disculpo contigo Li…

- Y ¿qué haces tú aquí-preguntó el joven bastante interesado en lo aquella coincidencia.

- Lo mismo podría preguntar -dio por respuesta la muchacha -Pero… mejor hablemos en los jardines ¿si-agregó esbozando una sonrisa.

- Está bien… -Shaoran siguió a Sakura hasta los jardines. Había una enorme cantidad de árboles de cerezo. En el medio una gran fuente de la cual caía agua a modo de cascada en distintas tonalidades.

- Bueno… yo estoy aquí pues mi prima Tomoyo me invitó a pasar una temporada. Lo que sucede es que yo vivo con mi hermano, pero él está en una misión algo complicada en la frontera. Ahora cuéntame que es ese asunto por el cual viniste a Japón…

- Soy el futuro Gobernante de Hong Kong y he venido aquí por una misión de protección -comenzó a explicar Shaoran.

¿Por lo de la leyenda de los hechiceros y el poder oculto-preguntó ella sorprendiendo a Li. Estaba al tanto de aquella leyenda desde que era una niña pequeña.

- Si, pero… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Soy una hechicera al igual que tú -explicó sonriendo y elevando su aura hasta niveles sorprendentes -Estoy al tanto de todos los cambios que se producen desde que Shinishi retomó el poder… sabíamos desde el principio que él no era la verdadera reencarnación de Dilandau. Lamentablemente no pudimos detener sus ambiciones… mi padre murió en el intento.

- Ya veo… pues me alegra saber que estás de nuestro lado… porque con ese elevado poder serías una enemiga peligrosa.

- No tanto como tú… puedo ver a simple vista que eres tal vez dos veces más poderoso que yo… ¿o me equivoco-inquirió Sakura. Quería saber a que nivel llegaban los poderes del futuro líder del Consejo de Hechiceros de Oriente.

- No te equivocas… eres bastante perceptiva -comentó Li mientras alzaba su aura, la que se pudo sentir en todo el palacio. Todos en el interior creyeron que algo malo sucedía -Vienen en camino… creo que no debí hacer eso.

- No te preocupes… -alcanzó a decir Sakura cuando llegaron Yukito, Tomoyo y su madre, junto a Ieran Li.

¿Qué pasó Sakura-preguntó Tomoyo.

- Ese es el poder del futuro Jefe del Clan Li -dijo Sakura -Solo le pedí que me demostrase de lo que era capaz.

- Pues ya que las demostraciones terminaron les aviso que en una hora se llevará a cabo la cena de bienvenida -dijo Sonomi cambiando inmediatamente el tema. Se retiró del lugar junto a Ieran Li, quien observaba a su hijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Por lo visto ya conoces al joven Li.

- Le conocí en el avión -explicó Sakura quien iba algo pensativa -Pero… sé que esconde algo…

- Algo además de su verdadero poder -agregó Yukito quien les seguía de cerca. Al escuchar la amable voz del joven Sakura se sonrojó.

- Bueno Sakura ya tienes un rival porque tú tampoco enseñaste tu verdadero poder -dijo Tomoyo.

- Y él se percató de ello… por eso me siguió el juego. Aun así tendremos que confiar en ellos… es la única opción que tenemos -finalizó Sakura.

Se dirigió hasta su habitación y recordó que debía entregarle a Tomoyo unos pendientes que le había comprado en Hong Kong y que estaban guardados en su bolso. Cuando lo abrió se encontró con algo inesperado. Había allí un libro rojo con detalles dorados y con un león en la portada. Tenía una pequeña llave con la cual abrió la cerradura. Pudo sentir una magia muy poderosa proveniente de él… cuando vio su contenido se sorprendió. Aquel libro era el libro perdido de Clow… aquel que era buscado incansablemente… pero ¿Qué hacía en su bolso? Volvió a tocar la llave y esta tomó forma de báculo…

Palacio Daidouji… 8:24 pm…

Por lo que pudieron ver los invitados de Hong Kong, aquella fiesta estaba preparada con más tiempo de anticipación de lo que ellos habían pensado. El salón estaba rebosante de flores de Cerezo, y la combinación de los manteles y los lienzos que adornaban el lugar eran en el mismo tono de las flores. Alrededor de cien invitados muy distinguidos les habían saludado ya. Más que una cena o una recepción esto parecía un baile.

- La verdad es que nos pareció correcto realizar una celebración así. Además nos sirve a todos para relajarnos un rato… no sabemos lo que nos depara el futuro, así que debemos aprovechar estos momentos de paz -dijo Sonomi a la dama Li.

- Me parece muy acertado de su parte Lady Sonomi -comentó Ieran Li -Además me parece una opción muy interesante y conveniente para mi hijo. Como usted sabe Shaoran debe comprometerse con alguna jovencita luego que haya cumplido los 18 años… es una de las condiciones para que acceda al gobierno de Hong Kong. Esta es una oportunidad muy buena para que conozca alguna dama de sociedad.

¿Permitirá que él elija a su futura esposa-preguntó bastante sorprendida Sonomi.

- Por supuesto… antiguamente era la familia quien escogía por nosotros… pero yo he permitido que mis hijas mayores tomaran por esposos a quienes ellas amasen… y a decir verdad no me quejo… las cuatro viven muy felices. No le negaré la posibilidad a Shaoran de que escoja libremente a su esposa… -confesó Ieran Li. Al ver el rostro de incredulidad de Sonomi continuó con su explicación -Además… no crea que para la elegida le será fácil ingresar a mi familia. A pesar de que sea la elección de Shaoran, ella deberá pasar algunas pruebas si quiere ser aceptada entre nosotros…

¿Pruebas-preguntó la mujer interesada en aquello ¿Cómo cuales por ejemplo?

- Primero que todo… ella deberá tener poderes, y si por alguna extraña casualidad no los posea, deberá demostrar que es capaz de ser una buena esposa para el Líder del Clan Li… si pasa esa prueba, deberá pasar una segunda prueba… llegado el momento le confesaré de qué trata -agregó Ieran dando así por terminado el tema.

En tanto en la pista de baile Tomoyo bailaba alegremente con un muchacho y con otro… sin duda tenía muchos pretendientes y esto no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Shaoran observaba divertido como Sakura una que otra vez golpeaba a Yukito debido a su poca experiencia con el baile. Este joven solo le sonreía y le decía que no se preocupase. En eso Tomoyo se percató de que Li no había bailado en ningún momento, así que se acercó hasta él…

¿Quieres bailar-le preguntó cortésmente.

- Vaya… pensé que la fila de sus pretendientes era aun mayor -comentó a modo de broma.

- Pues la verdad es que… todavía me quedan algunos -dijo Tomoyo mientras dirigía la mirada hasta una mesa cercana donde cuatro jóvenes la miraban bastante embobados. Y como poder evitarlo si llevaba un vestido azul muy ajustado a su cuerpo, con un pronunciado escote en V. El vestido llegaba hasta los tobillos, pero tenía un corte que dejaba descubierta su pierna derecha hasta la mitad del muslo.

- Bueno… pues viendo que dejó a varios de sus pretendientes en lista de espera por mi, no me podré negar -dijo Shaoran y ambos se dirigieron hasta la pista de baile. Bailaron un par de canciones, hasta que Tomoyo al ver a Yukito y Sakura bailando también, decidió hacerle una jugarreta a su prima.

- Disculpen… ¿Cambio de parejas-preguntó, pero no esperó la respuesta de ninguno y se alejó de allí con Yukito.

- Tomoyo… juro que te mataré -dijo Sakura bajito para que no la escucharan.

¿Tan terrible es para ti bailar conmigo-preguntó Shaoran.

¿Me escuchaste-preguntó Sakura bastante apenada. La verdad es que pensaba que aquello no había sido escuchado por el muchacho -Lo siento… pero no es por ti…

¿Es por ese joven… Tsukishiro-preguntó sorprendiendo y sonrojando a Sakura -Se ve que él te gusta mucho -agregó mientras la tomaba de la mano. La joven se sorprendió -Tranquila… pero estamos aquí para bailar -agregó mientras le tomaba una mano, y la otra la pasaba por su cintura. Bailaron en silencio hasta que esa pieza terminó y comenzó una aun más lenta. Sakura observó a Yukito junto a Tomoyo… su prima se estaba divirtiendo mucho con él ¿Prefieres que le pida a tu prima un cambio de parejas nuevamente?

- No… no es necesario -dijo Sakura -Ella se está divirtiendo mucho -agregó con una sonrisa en su rostro -Mejor bailemos… ¿o es que ya estás cansado?

¿Cansado… yo?

- Si… tú -agregó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho. Shaoran se sintió algo extraño… aquella sensación de que ya la conocía… Sakura le resultaba demasiado familiar. Pero esa sensación no solo la sentía el joven.

- Es… extraño -pensaba Sakura -Nunca antes le había visto… y siento como si ya le hubiese conocido. Ambos se separaron…

- Yo… -dijeron al unísono.

- Dime -dijo Shaoran.

- Bueno… tal vez te parezca tonto pero…

¡Alguien está atacando la cuidad-se escuchó el grito de un joven que ingresó en aquel momento.

- Lo siento… me tengo que ir -dijo Sakura.

- Espera… voy contigo -dijo sin meditar ni esperar la aprobación de la joven.

Llegaron hasta el centro de la cuidad y se percataron de que aquel ataque era demasiado extraño. No había nadie allí y sin embargo una magia poderosa se podía percibir. Lo que no se esperaban era que en un instante se formase alrededor de ellos una barrera en la que quedaron atrapados ambos jóvenes. Todos los que se encontraban observando desde el exterior rogaban por Sakura y Shaoran.

¿Quién eres? Vamos… ¡muéstrate ante nosotros-exigía la muchacha mientras esquivaba las ráfagas de viento que cortaban todo a su paso. Una de ellas la alcanzó a rozar rompiendo su ropa y causándole una herida en el brazo.

- Todavía no es hora… -se escuchó una voz masculina -Maestra de cartas… te advierto que solo tienes una posibilidad… si fallas mueres.

¿Maestra de cartas-Sakura sacó de su bolsillo tres cartas… cartas mágica conocida como cartas Clow ¿Serán estas-Intentó utilizarlas pero no funcionó ¿Por qué?

- Vamos Sakura… ¡úsalas!

- No puedo… no las sé utilizar. ¡Nunca antes en mi vida las había visto-en eso Shaoran ve como Sakura era atacada y con sus poderes creó una barrera alrededor de ambos.

¡Tenemos que hacer algo-exclamó el joven -La barrera no tardará en desaparecer… Sakura tengo una idea.

¿Cuál-preguntó la muchacha.

- Estás cartas... son las cartas Clow. Pero deberían haber sido capturadas... ¿tú hiciste eso?

- No...

- No importa... ya están en tu poder. Tenemos que transformar tus cartas… alguna vez escuché que para completar la captura de cartas debes convertirlas en tus cartas.

¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso¡Además yo no las capturé-preguntó la joven.

- Eso ya me lo dijiste. Bueno creo que no es el momento ni el lugar para explicártelo…

¿Y cómo lo hago?

- Pues no lo se… -confesó Shaoran.

¡Genial!... Bueno, haré un intento... ¡por favor que resulte-rogaba la muchacha - Cartas que fueron creadas por Clow, abandonen esa vieja forma y transfórmense para servir a su nuevo dueño… háganlo por el nombre de Sakura… ¡Fuego, viento, trueno-exclamó la joven con su báculo en alto. No sabía qué estaba haciendo pero le pareció lo más propicio. Las cartas poco a poco fueron cambiando, pero no por completo.

- Concéntrate - la apoyó Shaoran mientras le tomaba de la mano libre, intentando infundirle confianza. Sakura juntó todas sus fuerzas y el cambio de las tres cartas funcionó. Se liberaron sus poderes y aquella extraña "tormenta" desapareció.

¡Lo logramos-exclamó la muchacha abalanzándose sobre Li -Lo siento… -agregó separándose de él -Yo… -pero la joven no alcanzó a terminar aquellas palabras pues cayó inconsciente en los brazos de Shaoran Li.

**_Notas de la autora:_**

**_¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo... como lo prometí no demoré mucho en actualizar... bueno la historia ya comienza a moldearse... jiji... en cierto sentido tendrá cosas en común con la serie... pero otras no tanto..._**

**_¿Quién sería la persona que los atacó? Creo que si son observadores se habrán dado cuenta hace ya mucho de quien hizo eso... si no... bueno tendrán que esperar... pero vamos! si esta muy fácil!_**

**_Espero sus comentarios y por supuesto reviews... Agradezco a quienes ya los dejaron..._**


	3. chapitre3

**_ Je suis venu par ton âme…_**

**_ (Yo he venido por tu alma…)_**

Capítulo 3: "El descendiente de Clow y su reencarnación... dos polos opuestos con un mismo fin…"

****

_ Luego de aquel incidente no había vuelto a verla. Ya llevaba dos días dormida, según lo que le había informado Tomoyo Daidouji la última vez que él preguntó por Sakura. Después de que la muchacha cayera inconsciente en sus brazos, había llegado Yukito Tsukishiro y se la había quitado de inmediato para luego dirigirla al castillo. No se había atrevido a pedir que le permitiesen verla, pues a fin de cuentas él solo la conocía de días… pero entonces… ¿por qué aquella sensación de que la conocía con anterioridad… tal vez en un pasado muy lejano?_

****

Palacio de Gobierno de Tokio… séptimo día del segundo mes… 10:30 pm…

Regresaba de los jardines, decidido a pedir si le era posible, algún caballo para poder realizar una cabalgata por los alrededores. Necesitaba salir y pensar un poco las cosas… sabía que había muchos secretos que se ocultaban tras los muros de aquel castillo. Sabía también que aún no lograba la confianza por parte de los habitantes de aquel lugar. Pero no era solo eso lo que le preocupaba. También el hecho que Sakura aun no despertaba. Llevaba cuatro días dormida y esa situación al parecer se prolongaría. Pero aquello no era bueno para el cuerpo de la joven, pues aún seguía drenando magia, y aunque se trataba de niveles bastante bajos, con el paso de los días solo se transformaba en un riesgo latente. Luego de meditarlo había encontrado la posible solución a todas sus preocupaciones. Y por ello había llegado hasta ese salón…

- Buenos días -dijo ingresando a una pequeña sala donde se encontraban Sonomi Daidouji e Ieran Li -Pido disculpas por interrumpirlas en este momento pero me parece que es un tema muy importante el que deseo consultar con usted madre -dijo indicando a Ieran.

- Si es así entonces les dejaré solos para que puedan conversar a gusto -comenzó a decir Sonomi pero Li le detuvo.

- Si me lo permite… me agradaría que usted también escuchase lo que quiero consultar -allí Sonomi tomó asiento nuevamente -La verdad es algo referente a la joven Kinomoto… supongo que todas ustedes han percibido que su magia aun se está drenando.

- Así es -admitió Ieran. Sin embargo Sonomi parecía muy sorprendida.

- La verdad es que yo no lo he sentido… debo confesarles que el tipo de magia que yo poseo es solo espiritual. No tengo poderes como ustedes.

- No se preocupe -dijo Li -Bueno es por eso que deseo que me permitan realizar un antiguo conjuro chino con ella. Existe la posibilidad que sellando el escape de magia ella despierte -no quería dar detalles sobre el peligro que corría la joven si no se llevaba a cabo este hechizo.

- A mi me parece una buena idea -dijo Ieran Li -Confío en tus habilidades y sé que todo estará bajo control.

- Por otra parte es muy riesgoso que Sakura continúe así… ¿o me equivoco-preguntó Sonomi a Shaoran.

- La verdad es que si la dama sigue así su cuerpo no resistirá mucho tiempo más y nos veremos en la obligación de sellar sus poderes -explicó Shaoran con suma tranquilidad.

- Pues si es así entonces joven Li tiene mi autorización para llevar a cabo el hechizo... ¿necesita algún implemento en especial?

- No... solo que nadie que no posea poderes esté presente en la habitación -dijo Shaoran -De preferencia me agradaría que solo se encuentren usted y Tsukishiro.

¿Algo más-preguntó Sonomi.

- Si... una petición más... si es posible que consigan vendajes -al ver el rostro de consternación de la mujer explicó de inmediato -No se preocupe... no le sucederá nada malo a la joven Kinomoto.

****

Palacio de Gobierno de Tokio… 11:59 pm…

La tensión en el ambiente era abrumadora... Solo se encontraban presentes en la habitación de Sakura a quienes había solicitado Shaoran. El joven observó el rostro inconsciente de la muchacha... estaba muy pálida. Debía actuar pronto...

- Creo que ya es hora -dijo Ieran a su hijo.

- Lo sé madre -Shaoran tomó posición frente a la cama donde yacía el cuerpo de Sakura... respiró profundamente y comenzó con el hechizo -_Oscuridad profunda y devastadora que habita en este planeta... ser inalcanzable que cura el dolor... soy solo una pieza en el rompecabezas que aquí se presenta... oculto en la verdadera naturaleza de mi ser para el día en que deba renacer... uno la vida conectándola a la muerte... juego con ella así como la hago desaparecer... seré solo un sello hoy... en busca de un mañana distinto..._

¿Qué hace-preguntó Yukito.

¡Shhhhst- dijo Ieran Li haciéndole callar. En ese instante el joven sacó de entre sus ropas un extraño dije que en una fracción de segundo se trasformó en una magnífica espada en cuya empuñadura estaba grabado un dragón chino.

- _El poder oculto le ha sido concedido... pero para sellar lo que no se puede controlar sangre habrá que derramar... esta noche..._ -dicho esto tomó la espada y la puso sobre su muñeca izquierda... en un rápido movimiento cortó su piel y la sangre comenzó a brotar en una fina hilera que formó un extraño símbolo sobre el cuerpo de Sakura. Cuando terminó de formarse aquel signo, una luz plateada brilló y todo el poder desapareció -He terminado -dijo el joven un poco más pálido que de costumbre, lo que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes allí.

¿Qué pasó aquí-se escuchó preguntar a una suave voz proveniente de la cama. Todos miraron sorprendidos. Era Sakura quien hablaba y se veía muy bien a diferencia de segundos atrás en los que estaba muy débil mágicamente.

¡Sakura-exclamó Yukito llegando hasta su lado y abrazándola. Shaoran se había alejado de la pareja, y comenzaba a vendarse la mano. Cuando terminó regresó donde se encontraba Sakura.

- Me alegra que haya despertado -confesó -Bueno creo que es hora de retirarme... iré a mis aposentos -dijo el joven dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Li -llamó la joven ¡Gracias!

- De nada... -dijo Shaoran antes de salir.

- Pero... ¿Cómo sabes...?

¿Qué-preguntó Sakura bastante confundida -Le agradecía por la ayuda que me brindó en la batalla hoy -Yukito comprendió lo que sucedía. Prefirió no contar aún lo sucedido a la joven... al menos no toda la historia.

- Sakura... has estado dormida durante casi cinco días.

¡Qué-exclamó la joven sorprendida.

- Así como lo escuchas... bueno creo que mejor te contaré toda la historia...

****

Parque Ueno... 1:30 am...

Un joven de aproximadamente 20 años, de cabello negro y penetrantes ojos azules, observaba bastante interesado aquella escena que se había presentado ante sus ojos por medio de sus poderes. Sabía que Shaoran Li, el descendiente de su vida pasada era fuerte, por eso le había dirigido hasta Tokio, pero no le creía capaz de utilizar aquella magia que sin duda le traería problemas con el Consejo de Hechiceros de Oriente. No se había equivocado con él... era un joven con el que se podría confiar llegado el momento.

- Amo… ¿no cree que es conveniente que comencemos con la segunda parte del plan-preguntó una muchacha de apariencia extraña la cual poseía alas de mariposa.

- No Ruby-Moon… aún no es el momento -contestó el joven y con un suave movimiento de su báculo desapareció, al igual que la guardiana.

Tokio, Japón... octavo día del segundo mes... 11:47 am...

La chica no podía comprender lo que su tía le estaba pidiendo... era inconcebible para ella aceptar aquella orden.

¡Tía no puedes hacerme esto¡No quiero regresar a Hong Kong sola-exclamaba Meiling fuera de si.

- Ya te explique que es necesario que lleves esto con los ancianos del consejo -explicaba por cuarta vez Ieran Li señalando un pergamino cerrado que había sobre la mesa.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros... Meiling eres la única a parte de mi hijo a quien le confiaría esto. Pero para resguardarte enviaré a alguien más como lo acordamos con el joven Tsukishiro.

¿Por qué no envías a Shaoran conmigo? Es el único que me da completa confianza... -dijo Meiling suplicante.

- No puedo Meiling. Ya te lo dije... irás a Hong Kong con uno de los consejeros de la señora Daidouji.

- Si lo prefiere yo la acompañaré -dijo Yukito que se había mantenido en silencio en todo momento.

- Usted no puede... es sumamente importante que permanezca en Tokio.

- Sé que no habrá problemas... además aun no es el momento -dijo mientras observaba a través de la ventana a Sakura quien paseaba por los jardines con Li. Ya estaba recuperada -Y su hijo está aquí para ayudarla… sé que la protegería si algo sucede.

- Entonces si es así… -dijo Ieran -Meiling... ¿qué me dices tú?

- Pues... es inevitable -agregó la muchacha saliendo de aquel lugar. Yukito solo sonrió ante tal demostración.

****

Entre tanto ambos jóvenes conversaban amenamente en los jardines de aquel lugar. La muchacha había recuperado ya sus energías. Li sabía que en cualquier momento se rompería el sello que él había utilizado para detener la fuga de magia, y los poderes de la joven volverían a la completa normalidad.

- Yukito me contó lo que hiciste el otro día -dijo Sakura borrando por unos instantes su sonrisa ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- No lo sé -confesó Shaoran -Pero… ¿qué fue lo que te dijo?

- Todo… incluyendo esto -agregó la joven mientras tomaba la mano de Shaoran señalando su muñeca, la cual aun estaba vendada. Nuevamente la sensación que tuvo durante la fiesta la invadió.

- Yo…

- Esa es magia prohibida -interrumpió Sakura.

¿Cómo lo sabes tú-preguntó el joven sin ocultar su sorpresa.

¿Recuerdas donde nos conocimos?

- Por supuesto… en el avión en el que llegamos a Tokio -el joven calló para poder sacar sus propias conclusiones ¿Tú estuviste viviendo en Hong Kong cierto-Viendo asentir a la muchacha comprendió todo -Entonces eras tú quien estaba siendo entrenada por los ancianos del consejo.

¡Exacto!

- Ya veo… por eso sabes que el hechizo que utilicé es magia prohibida -dijo el joven -Pero supongo que no sabías que me está permitido utilizarla.

- Eso no es posible… ningún hechicero que se rige bajo las leyes del Concilio puede… nadie excepto el líder.

- Yo soy el líder del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente… Fui nombrado antes de venir a Tokio. Además mi nombramiento estaba decidido desde el momento en que nací.

¡Qué-exclamó la muchacha.

- Los ancianos siempre guardan parte de los secretos… pero bueno esa es una larga historia -dijo Shaoran.

- Me gustaría escucharla -comentó Sakura -Pero no ahora ni aquí -agregó mirando a su alrededor. Muchas personas trabajaban en los alrededores ¿Qu tal si vamos al centro de Tokio hoy? Así también podrás conocer un poco más la cuidad.

- Pues… está bien -aceptó el joven.

****

Aeropuerto de Hong Kong… 4:45 pm…

Estaban aún en la sala de desembarco ya que se había producido un error con sus maletas, las cuales llegarían en un vuelo que tardaría al menos veinte minutos más en llegar al aeropuerto. Meiling, luego de un ataque de furia contra todo el personal del lugar, se había calmado y estaba sentada esperando aquel bendito vuelo que traería sus pertenencias. Yukito conversaba con Wei, el mayordomo de confianza de Ieran Li, quien les había ido a esperar por órdenes de la Señora Li.

¿Es siempre así-preguntó Yukito.

- La verdad es que no joven Tsukishiro -contestó Wei -Solo la había visto así cuando el joven Li le comentó que los ancianos del concilio le habían comprometido con una de las hechiceras más poderosas que había en Hong Kong. Eso fue dos días antes de que marchasen a Tokio.

¿Entonces Li tiene una prometida?

- Si… pero mi señor aún no la conoce. Por lo que sé, la fiesta de compromiso se llevará a cabo en Tokio dentro de un mes y medio más. En un principio a todos les pareció extraño que todas estas decisiones fuesen tan precipitadas. Pero viendo la situación que estamos viviendo es comprensible que el Clan Li, así como también el Concilio esté buscando asegurar la descendencia.

- Espere… Shaoran Li es el líder de su Clan ¿cierto-preguntó nuevamente Yukito. Wei asintió en silencio ¿Entonces por qué el Concilio está preocupado por la descendencia de su Clan?

¿Usted no ha sido informado aún-preguntó Wei. Ante la negativa de Yukito prosiguió con el relato -Antes del viaje a Tokio el joven Li fue nombrado Líder del Concilio.

- Ya veo… -dijo Tsukishiro, quien parecía comenzar a comprender todo lo que sucedía. Pero… si Li era el líder del Concilio ¿Por qué había sido enviado a Tokio si ellos debían resguardar la seguridad del líder ante todo?

- Supongo que no comprende bien aún por qué las cosas se han dado de esta manera. Se lo explicaré cuando lleguemos a la mansión joven Tsukishiro.

- Gracias.

****

Torre de Tokio… 7:15 pm…

La tarde caía sobre la cuidad de Tokio. Luego de haber visitado los principales lugares del centro Sakura había elegido ese lugar para terminar aquel día de paseo. Ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en el restaurante que había en la torre. Sakura había ordenado una copa de helado, mientras que Shaoran solo había pedido un capuchino. Ambos observaban la bella vista que había en aquel lugar. A pesar que la cuidad había cambiado un poco en los últimos años, seguía siendo el mismo lugar del cual había marchado Sakura años atrás.

- Llevaba mucho tiempo sin venir aquí -comentó Sakura rompiendo el silencio que se había presentado entre ambos.

- Es un lugar muy hermoso.

- Si que lo es… aunque Hong Kong no se queda atrás -agregó Sakura.

- Pero se ve que prefieres este lugar -dijo Shaoran logrando que la mirada de la muchacha se dirigiera a su rostro -Lo veo en tus ojos… -al notar la penetrante mirada del joven Sakura cambió inmediatamente el tema.

- Y bueno… tienes una historia pendiente que me gustaría oír.

- Ah… bueno como sabes la leyenda dice que hace quinientos años, a parte del mago Clow habían dos hechiceros más en la batalla.

- Si…

- Bueno Dilandau les maldijo a ambos antes de morir… vivirían de nuevo aquella pesadilla. Todo esto lo sabemos gracias a Clow.

- Ya conocía toda esa leyenda… pero aún no comprendo cual es el motivo por el cual estabas destinado desde el momento de tu nacimiento -dijo Sakura.

- Porque yo soy la reencarnación de uno de esos dos hechiceros -explicó Shaoran, dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada hacia la cuidad completamente iluminada.

- Pero… si tú eres la reencarnación de aquel joven… que sucedió con la muchacha.

- Es mi prometida -dijo Shaoran.

¿Estás comprometido-preguntó Sakura a viva voz, lo que llamó la atención de algunas personas que también se encontraban en aquel restaurante en aquellos momentos -Lo siento… -dijo Sakura muy apenada.

- Si -admitió Shaoran mientras reía ante la actitud de la joven -Pero aunque no lo creas, aún no sé de quien se trata. Solo sé que es una de las hechiceras más poderosa que hay en Hong Kong. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no la pude conocer desde un principio.

- Otro de los secretos de los ancianos del Concilio -dijo Sakura sonriendo. En ese instante sintió una fuerte presencia. Pero no fue solo ella… también Shaoran se había percatado ¿Qué es esto?

- Es igual que en la vez anterior -dijo el joven pensativo. Sakura salió corriendo en dirección a la terraza del café. Shaoran quiso seguirla pero aquel lugar se había transformado en un laberinto del cual no podía salir ¡Maldición-exclamó mientras sacaba del bolsillo su dije. Podía sentir el aura de dos personas, una de ellas Sakura y la otra… le preocupaba mucho ese poder. Sakura al fin había llegado a la terraza. Entonces vio la silueta de un hombre que estaba de pie sobre la barandilla.

- Tú… ¿quién eres?

- Ya te lo dije Sakura… todavía no es tiempo de que lo sepas -dijo el hombre y con un movimiento de su báculo todos los objetos en su alrededor comenzaron a atacar a la muchacha. Sakura liberó su báculo y comenzó a combatirlos ayudándose de las cartas. Pero para ello debía transformarlas primero… Fueron nueve cartas en total las que transformó. Sin embargo nada le sucedió a la joven… por el contrario su energía no disminuía en absoluto.

- Eres muy hábil pero aun eres una niña -dijo una mujer con alas de mariposa. Apareciendo en el lugar.

¿Quién eres-preguntó Sakura recuperándose. Había terminado con todos los objetos que la atacaban.

- No preguntes y mejor pelea -dijo la mujer lanzándole trozos de cristal. Sakura logró esquivar algunos, pero otros hirieron sus brazos, rasgando su ropa.

¡Escudo-Sakura intentaba protegerse de los ataques mientras recuperaba el aliento. Sabía que no debía seguir cambiando cartas, o de lo contrario tendría graves consecuencias. Aunque en esta ocasión era distinto. La vez anterior solo había transformado tres cartas y había quedado inconsciente. ¿Por qué ahora no?

- Hay algo extraño aquí -pensaba el joven que observaba aquella pelea ¡Ya lo sé-exclamó. Pero en ese instante una fuerte luz apareció en la terraza. Shaoran había utilizado su magia para cruzar la barrera mágica que había puesto el joven.

¡Sakura-exclamó Shaoran al ver que la joven era atacada sin piedad.

¡Detente-ordenó el otro muchacho.

- Tú eres el causante de todo esto ¿no es así-preguntó Shaoran sin bajar la guardia ¡Responde de una buena vez!

- Pues no necesito responder esa pregunta... tú ya lo hiciste por mí.

¿Qué quieres-preguntó Li.

- Quiero poner a prueba tus poderes -dijo el joven y sin esperar respuesta lanzó un ataque dirigido a Li, quien alcanzó a detenerlo. Pero ya el otro muchacho le atacaba nuevamente. No daba tregua a Shaoran, quien solo se defendía. En ese momento el extraño muchacho lanza un poderoso ataque, pero Shaoran en vez de hacer un contraataque, creó una barrera para Sakura, quien ya lucía muy cansada y no se podía defender de los ataques de la extraña mujer. No alcanzaría a protegerse. Pero el propio joven se interpuso e hizo desaparecer aquel poder ¿Todo este tiempo habías estado pendiente de lo que sucedía con ella no?

- Es mi misión... ¿Por qué detuviste el ataque-preguntó Li que a duras penas se mantenía en pie ¿No se supone que era una batalla?

- No era una pelea justa... eres tú quien está protegiendo los poderes de la elegida. Es por eso que ella se veía tan bien a pesar de haber transformado mas del doble de cartas que la vez anterior y tú luces pésimo ¿Estoy en lo correcto-preguntó.

- Gracias por el comentario... Solo la protejo hasta que esté completamente recuperada. El sello se romperá a la medianoche -confesó el joven.

- Ya veo... Entonces nos veremos en otra ocasión Shaoran Li -dijo el joven alejándose.

- Espera... ¿quién eres-preguntó el joven.

- Soy la reencarnación del mago Clow -dijo el muchacho -Lo siento... pero ahora tendrás que olvidar mi rostro -agregó mientras le hacía caer en trance -Tal vez después de todo sea bueno que sepan quien soy, aunque aun no se enteren de mi misión aquí.

****

Notas de la Autora:

Bueno aquí estamos con el tercer capítulo de este nuevo fic. Algunas cosas se comienzan a explicar mientras que otras aun son secretos jijiji.

¿Qué tal la aparición de Eriol? El siempre tan misterioso… Y bueno… Shaoran comprometido… jejej otra sorpresa más que tengo preparada… ¿Quién será su prometida? Si tienen alguna idea díganla… veremos si están acertadas o no.

Bueno por ahí hubo un review de una seguidora de mis fics… Prometo terminar pronto el capítulo 10 de El despertar de un Sentimiento…" Y si… el sueño de Shaoran en el primer capítulo viene de esa historia… es que cuando escribí esa parte me pareció que sería una buena idea para un fic, y comencé a escribirlo… eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo, pero solo ahora me anime a publicarlo…

Agradecimientos especiales a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews… espero que en este capítulo también se den el tiempo de dejar algún comentario… 5 minutos de su vida me alegrarán enormemente…

Bueno solo eso por esta ocasión… nos vemos en una próxima actualización….

Dudas comentarios o lo que sea dejen un review o envíen un mail a

Arigatou!

****


End file.
